


For the First Time (Again)

by AstraeasGalaxy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraeasGalaxy/pseuds/AstraeasGalaxy
Summary: Chiaki had strange dreams of a mystery girl, who had a hint of familiarity.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	For the First Time (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> The more I wrote for this the more I ended up hating it, but it's too late I just wanted something done for Enstars Rarepair Week.

Chiaki wasn't overly superstitious. Dreams were nothing more than television for his sleeping mind. Sometimes they were scary nightmares that made him shutter during the day just thinking about it, others were multiple dreams merged together when he tried to remember them. One dream, however, stuck with him for a long time. The particular dream he had many times over at random intervals, was a simple dream of a girl.

She was beautiful, at least from what his dream self remembered. Chiaki barely retained the visual of what she looked like, oftentimes finding himself thinking about her while he was at school. It was embarrassing to admit that he wished she were a real person. Most of his dreams of her were the same. They were having a picnic during the summer, with homecooked meals she made herself.

He never cared much about finding a girlfriend during high school. Sure, it would have been nice. He shouted out his wish for a girlfriend once, but followed it up with a hearty laugh that his friends assumed that it meant he was half-joking. After that night, Chiaki had the same dream again about the beautiful girl.

Chiaki was resting his head on her lap, soaking in the summer sunlight seeping through the foliage. She caressed his face with her gentle, slender fingers. The dream was different from his usual dream, but he wasn't going to complain. The rays of light blinded him as he opened his eyes to look at her. The only thing Chiaki could make out was her silhouette.

"Are you awake, Chiaki?" She asked.

He winced from the sunlight in his eyes, trying to get up and adjust his eyes to the brightness. The girl pulled him back down slowly. "Be careful, you'll hurt yourself again."

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked, confused by her comment.

"Don't you remember? You were overworking again in the heat and passed out. Let me take care of you," The girl cooed, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Her head covered part of the light that was blinding him, allowing Chiaki to finally get a better look at her face. It felt familiar; like he met her before, but he couldn't tell who it was. Her smile had a calming effect on him. Her expression changed to confusion when Chiaki touched her face. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Her confusion changed to sadness that Chiaki wished he could take back. Seeing her upset made him feel genuine guilt, despite knowing she was just a dream girl.

Her mouth moved as if she were speaking, but Chiaki couldn't hear what she was saying. His eyes shot open, the scenery changing from a garden under the sun to his bedroom ceiling fan. Letting out a loud sigh, Chiaki covered his eyes with his arm to block out the sunlight coming through his window. To think that a girl in his dreams could have such an impact on his mind made him feel pathetic.

Walking down the hallways of his high school, faces passed by as a blur. Chiaki wasn't always quiet, it was rare to see him in that state. He managed a grin to a few people he knew as they walked by, trying to hide his distracted state of mind. A soft, feminine voice coming from one of the practice rooms caught his attention. It wasn't Anzu, who was the only girl Chiaki was aware of that attended the idol section of Yumenosaki.

"You almost got it!"

Chiaki peeked through the crack of the door, not wanting to push the door open further which could potentially draw attention to him. There were only two people he could hear, but could only see the arms of one person. The way the arms were moving, it definitely wasn't the feminine voiced person.

"You've been improving, Tsukasa-chan!"

Was it two members of Knights? Before he could figure out who the other person was, Chiaki felt something hit his head. He stumbled backwards to avoid pushing the door open with his stumbling body.

"What are you doing exactly?" Izumi asked, holding his water bottle in his hand. Chiaki realized he was hit in the head with that water bottle.

"I thought I heard something strange," Chiaki explained, rubbing his head where he was hit. "Sorry, Sena."

Izumi said nothing, only walking into the practice room. Chiaki could see Tsukasa, but the other member was blocked by the door. He could only wonder who the other Knights member was as he watched the door close.

It wasn't until Tetora brought up his meeting with someone from Knights that Chiaki finally remembered who he must have heard in the practice room. He remembered talking to her a few times, but never bothered to talk further than whatever project they happened to be working on together. Her feminine way of speech definitely rung a bell.

Arashi Narukami.

"Hm? Morisawa-senpai?"

Chiaki noticed he had been walking out of campus as the sun was setting, the sunset casting a red glow across Arashi's figure. She stood in front of him, as if walking back into the campus. They stood in silence, staring at each other.

"Did you hear me? Are you alright?" Arashi asked, obviously concerned over his mental state.

In all honesty, Chiaki was too shaken up from them meeting again. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Arashi approached him, though she kept her distance as to not be rude to her upperclassman.

"Morisawa-senpai?"

"Narukami…right?" Chiaki said slowly, trying to process everything happening in his brain.

"You don't remember me?"

At first her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment, then turned into confusion when Chiaki's eyes widened from her question.

"Is something wrong?" Arashi asked, clutching her bag nervously.

"Sorry, I…" Chiaki cut himself off. There was no point telling her he had a dream about her, or at least, he assumed it was about her. That would come off as unsettling.

"Don't overwork yourself, Senpai," Arashi said softly, grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "I know how much energy you have, but sometimes it's a bit worrying, you know."

Chiaki blushed, unconsciously touching the part of his forehead she was wiping. He accidentally grabbed at her hand, causing her to blush but she didn't pull away immediately. When Chiaki realized what he was doing, his face became a bright red, quickly pulling his hand away. Arashi tucked the handkerchief back into her pocket, which Chiaki wanted to protest since his sweat was on it, but he still couldn't find words to say.

"Take care, okay?" She said with a bashful smile and the pink tint still on her cheeks, patting his shoulder as she walked past him. He watched her walk back into campus. That had to be the girl in his dreams. There was no way to dispute it.

He wasn't sure why he continued to stare at her, because when she was almost at the entrance, she turned around to look at him. Both of them had a sudden embarrassed reaction, with Arashi covering her mouth with a hand, scurrying away into the school. Chiaki was rushing out of the gates, heading straight home. He felt his body burn from her sudden gaze, but he couldn't help but smile. The way they've been meeting each other felt like they met for the first time over and over again. Chiaki laughed to himself, feeling his energy and happiness return from the back of his mind to the forefront of his thoughts. For the first time in his young life, Chiaki felt true infatuation, the feeling of wanting to fall in love with Arashi Narukami. He hoped she felt the same way. He'll have to ask her when they meet for the first time again.


End file.
